


Dirt

by snowpuffle



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Ass-Kicking, Fist Fights, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: “Really? Right here?”“We’ve done worse.”





	Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> get down and dirty with the boys and fight somebody this year

“You’re pulling your punches,” Ghoul bit out, sniffing back the snot and spit that dribbled over his bloodied mouth and down his chin.

 

“Am not,” Party grunted.

 

“Are too.”

 

Long shadows stretched across the ground, the setting sun the only illumination the two needed for the moment. The sweat on the back of Party’s neck had long since cooled; he staggered around Ghoul as his punches became more sloppy, whereas Ghoul was bouncing on his toes, his strikes sure and solid as ever.

 

Party swung his gloved right hand, clipping Ghoul’s left shoulder. Dust kicked up beneath their feet as they scuffed the dry dirt, circling each other, the skin on Party’s knuckles beginning to split despite their lack of contact with his opponent.

 

Suddenly, Ghoul disappeared - Party looked down too late to see Ghoul’s leg sweeping a wide arc low to the ground, catching Party’s ankles. He flicked his wrist and sand flew up into Party’s face as he fell, landing on his stomach in the dirt.

 

Party could taste salt and copper, no doubt from the sand and blood that encrusted itself in his gums. His eyes followed the toes of Ghoul’s boots. They were an inch away from his nose in the dirt.

 

“Ready to call it a day?”

 

Party considered it for a moment. The smug note in Ghoul’s voice spurred him on as he planted his palms flat against the earth beneath his chest, pushing himself up and onto his knees.

 

Ghoul offered a hand and Poison took it, smiling sweetly before yanking his arm as hard as he could. Ghoul’s eyes flew wide before he was chucked over Party’s shoulder. The heavy thud of Ghoul’s ass landing in the dirt behind him made Party grin.

 

Spinning around to face him Poison raised his fists, but not fast enough to block the tattooed hands that flew at his face.

 

The crack of Ghoul’s knuckles against the redhead's cheekbone furthered the grin across his face. He dodged the lame counter-strike, ducking low enough to surge forward and charge his shoulder into Party’s stomach, the pair sailing through the air before he landed heavily on top of him.

 

“That all you got?” Poison wheezed, Ghoul’s weight crushing his midriff. He kicked his legs but to no avail, and Ghoul shifted so that he could press a knee between his legs.

 

He let out a breathless laugh, purring, “Not all,” as he set his hands on Party’s shoulders and pinned them against the sand. Pieces of gravel dug into his palms between the leather of Party’s jacket, but Ghoul didn’t ease the pressure.

 

“Really? Right here?”

 

“We’ve done worse.”

 

“There’s _dirt_ in my-” Poison’s protests were cut short by Ghoul pushing his knee further between his thighs, “At least let me grab a picnic blanket.”

 

Ghoul huffed, his breath flicking a strand of Party’s red hair up into his face, but rolled off the other and onto the dirt next to him. Party jumped up, planting a sloppy kiss on Ghoul’s bruising jaw before hurrying back towards the diner to grab the blanket. Ghoul looked up at the orange sky, folding his bloodied hands across his stomach, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first killjoy 'verse work i've published, let me know if you want more (or if it sucked that's okay too)


End file.
